5 years ago
by TheYuriYoaiMaster
Summary: What happens when Alec meets up with his high school bully, Magnus? Will love spring or will Alec not be able to forgive Magnus? Malec, with slight Clace/Sizzy


**:D hope you like!**

Malec Fanfic (5 yrs ago)

5 years ago:

"Alec and Magnus both attended Clare High school. Alec had few friends, and dressed badly, his hair fell in front of his eyes and his face was hidden by the large black rimmed glasses he wore. Alec was focused on grades and never dated. He was pretty much the biggest loner in the school.

Magnus on the other hand dressed nicely, fashionably, had a plentiful amount of friends and didn't give a shit about his grades. He was also the biggest bully in school and had a new girlfriend every week.

Alec usually stayed as far away from Magnus as possible, but sometimes conversation was unavoidable. Alec hated how stuck up Magnus was, and how he spoke down to Alec and insulted how he dressed. Magnus would terrorize him, and all Alec wanted was to be left alone.

Even on the last day of high school, Magnus found an excuse to ram him into the lockers, and told the teacher, sobbing, "He insulted me and slammed into me, but slipped into the lockers!" Alec was the one who got in trouble.

Alec felt happy for the first time of his life when the bell rang. They got their diplomas, Magnus barely passing and Alec getting a math scholarship into Harvard. They never saw each other again… Until…."

Present ;) :

Magnus sighed, rubbing his face tiredly. Being a fashion designer is hard work, and high school had in no way prepared him for it. Magnus smiled, thinking back to the wonderful years of high school. He was popular, and everyone loved him… except for Alec.

But honestly, who cared about Alec? Alec was unattractive, smart, and a loner. Magnus grimaced, remembering the constant torture he had put Alec through.

Magnus entered into his destination, The Pandaemonium, Brooklyn's best gay bar. He swung the door open, and loud skrillex music blasted through the door, lasers pulsed, and a disco ball flashed around.

Magnus smiled. This was the first place he had felt at home, the first place he could actually relax and flirt with anyone he wanted to, especially boys, and know they wouldn't look at him weird. It was a gay bar for God sake!

Magnus made his way to the bar, when he caught sight of the hottest man he had ever laid eyes on. The man was slightly shorter that Magnus himself, and had black, ebony hair that tumbled slightly in front of his startlingly blue eyes. His skin was pale an unblemished, and stood out against his raven hair. His body was muscular and emphasized by a snug black sweater and jeans.

Magnus ordered two drinks and the bartender quickly handed them to him. "Actually, could you give one to that young man over there, and say its from Magnus. Give him this please." Magnus took out a card with his number on it, and the bartender shrugged, and bustled over to where the young man with the ocean blue eyes stood.

Blue eyes looked up, and blushed at the drink that was presented to him. He took the card and hastily shoved it into his pocket. Magnus could see blue eyes muttering to the bartender, his face slightly tinged with red. How cute!

The bartender pointed to where Magnus was standing, and Blue eyes stared at Magnus, his face a bright red. Magnus sashayed towards blue eyes. "Hey," Magnus said, every syllable causing blue eyes to turn one shade redder.

"H-h-h-hey." The boy said. "so, do you come here often?" "No, my sister dragged me here. Told me that I should meet people for once." "Well I'm glad that she did, or i wouldn't have gotten the chance to make your acquaintance. The names Magnus Bane."

At this the boys face lost all color, and he looked up at Magnus feebly. "I-I, uh, should go." "What?" Magnus said, shocked at the abrupt change of conversation. "B-bye." Blue eyes said before sprinting out of the bar. Magnus followed suit, and he chased after blue eyes for several blocks before stopping to catch his breath. That boy sure could run.

ALEC POV

Alec stopped in front of his house, gasping for breath. All that soccer training really paid off. The door swung open, and there stood Izzy, in pajamas. "What the hell are you doing here? Get your butt back to the bar!" Izzy yelled, startling Alec. "I-Izzy! Magnus Bane flirted with me!" Izzy made a startled face then rushed to the kitchen, and came back with a glass of water. She took some in her mouth, and spit it out in thousands of little droplets.

"You just made me do a spit-take!" Izzy yelled, and looked down at Alec's drenched shirt. "Oh, sorry. Now come in and tell me everything!" Alec took his time, dreading what was to follow. Izzy sat him down the couch and leaned towards Alec. "So?"

"Well, I was at the bar, kinda just standing there," Izzy snorted at this, "and suddenly a bartender came up to me a pushed a drink into my hand and said a Magnus had bought it it for me. I asked him where Magnus was, and he pointed at, well Magnus-"

"duh." Izzy interrupted.

"as I was saying," I started again,"Magnus walked up to me and started flirting, but I wasn't sure it was him, until he said his full name."

"Then what did you do?"

"I ran out."

Izzy groaned and shook her head. "You idiot! Why would you do that?" "Because, he tormented me throughout high school and honestly he terrified me." I replied simply.

"But Alec," Izzy whined.

"maybe he's better now! It was high school for god sake! He's all grown up now! 'Member how you were in high school? A complete, undateable nerd, but now, after I moved in and updated your wardrobe, got you contacts, and even got you a proper haircut for once in you life, people like Magnus Bane are actually flirting with you! Be happy! Now get your ass down to the bar and go apologize and explain to Magnus, and go out with him and run off into the sunset with him. NOW!"

"Fine," Alec sighed. There was no saying no to Izzy when she was like this. He got up, and headed to his room to change shirts.

When Alec returned to the bar, he felt slightly depressed. Why did he have to apologize to his bully? Magnus should be the one apologizing!

Suddenly, Alec was stopped by a muscular man standing next to the door. "Come here honey," The man sneered, his smile sending chills down Alec's back. Alec made to run away but the man grabbed his arm and tugged, causing Alec to cry out. In the corner of Alec's eye he saw Magnus running towards him as the man pulled him out the door and into one of the alleys.

"Hey cutie," The man said, leering at him. Alec felt a hand creep up his shirt, and hot, alcohol smelling breath fanning on his face. Slowly the man pulled Alec's t-shirt up, ignoring Alec's feeble protests. "S-stop!" Alec cried, but the man ignored him, stopping his cried by placing a violent, bruising kiss on Alec's mouth.

Alec made an attempt to pull away and fight, but the man easily cornered him and forced him down on his knees with his hands above his head. The man knelt down next to him and whispered in his ear, "Don't fight, or it will only hurt more sweety." As the mans hand crept down to Alec zipper, it suddenly stopped.

Alec closed his eyes and curled up in a ball, and he heard grunts and the hitting of flesh on flesh. Finally, it was all quiet. "Shhh, shhh, its okay now." Magnus's voice sounded, but it sounded as though he was talking from miles away. Alec felt himself getting picked up by strong arms, and a t-shirt being hastily put on him before he drifted off.

Alec awoke to a high pitched shriek. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO ALEC YOU BASTARD?" Izzy's voice screeched and Alec felt himself getting tackled and led to the couch. "WHAT THE HELL MAGNUS BANE JUST BECAUSE YOU WERE POPULAR IN HIGH SCHOOL DOESN'T MEAN YOU GET TO TREAT MY BROTHER LIKE SHIT!" "Calm down, I didn't do this to him. I found him getting raped by Sebastian and fought him off. He passed out. Wait, did we go to the same high school?"

"No, but you and Alec did." Alec wanted to get up and tell Izzy to stop talking, but he couldn't move, only listen. "Wait… Alec Lightwood?" Magnus sounded incredulous.

"Yep. The boy who came home crying because you shoved him into the lockers and the boy that you worked hard on, just so he would feel like crap. The boy you bullied and didn't give a shit about, and the boy who secretly had a crush on you before you picked on him. That boy." Izzy said this like a speech, and as soon as she finished, silence resounded in the room.

"I-I'm sorry." Magnus said, stuttering a little. Izzy snorted. "Tell that to him, not me." a silence. "I will. And then I will go on a date with him." Magnus sounded determined. Izzy gave a small chuckle, but then got serious.

"I will give you a chance. I hope you are more grown up than before, but if he ever comes home sobbing because of something you did, I will terrorize you. I heard you were a fashion designer, right? Well I know some people who can tear your company down, and I will make you suffer a hundred times more than Alec does."

Magnus remained silent. "Alec seems like the kind of person I would like to get to know better, and actually date, not just do a one night stand with." Alec decided now was a good time to move a little. "Alec honey?" Alec felt someone brushing the hair out of his eyes. Slowly, Alec opened one of them, and looked around. Magnus was crouching over him, and Izzy smirking at him from the couch.

Alec recoiled from Magnus's touch, and Magnus's face went dark. "Alec," He said, his voice pleading. "Alec, please let me make it up to you. I want to show you that I've changed. I know I was horrible to you in high school, but 5 years have passed, and I've matured. Every day I thought about how horrible I was to you and how much I regret it. Date me, please?"

Alec didn't know what to say. His hot high school bully was apologizing, and asking him out. Him! "O-okay." Alec decided. "I-I'll go out with you." Izzy smiled and then squealed. "I NEED to go draw you guys some ship art!" Izzy ran out of the room. Alec turned bright red, but managed to stammer out, "I-I w-wouldn't worry about Izzy. Her drawing t-talents are a-about as g-g-good as her cooking."

Magnus laughed, his head thrown back and a look of joy on his face. Then, he turned to Alec. "You free at 6:00 tomorrow?" Alec nodded feebly. "Yay! I'll pick you up here at six okay?" Magnus winked, and dashed to the door. "Oh, and we are going to a fancy restaurant, so dress smart!" Magnus winked again and walked out the door, leaving Alec flustered and red faced. Even though Alec knew he should probably still be mad at Magnus, he couldn't help longing that it was six o'clock already.

**:D comment, favorite follow, anything! :D **

**I hope you like, and I will try to answer any questions asked in the comments. **

**Love and glitter,**

**Akemi :)**


End file.
